


Glistening Pink Dildo

by Elvaethor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to surprise Harry, but Draco gets a surprise himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glistening Pink Dildo

This was the strangest thing he’d ever done. Draco had always known Potter was weird, but this was the icing on the cake.

He’d dressed in black, with a mask over his face, and was waiting in the bedroom for Harry to get home. He heard the front door shut and started shoving things into the bag. He hoped this worked. “Draco?” The shout came from the bottom of the stairs. Harry must have heard the noise coming from the bedroom, because he ran up the stairs. “What are you- oh my god!” Draco turned around to see Harry grab something off their bedside table, before he saw it swing towards him.

He braced himself for the impact, but whatever it was just bounced off his head. “Ow, Harry stop it!”

“Draco?” Harry was looking perplexed. Draco looked down to Harry’s hand to see him holding their glistening pink dildo. He took of his mask as he tried to hold in his laughter.

“You know, hitting a burglar with a dildo won’t do that much.” Harry looked down, before turning bright red.

“Wh-what were you doing?”

“I was trying to surprise you. You said that you’d like to roleplay the burglar thing.”

“Yeah, roleplay. Not jumped on when I’m least expecting it.”

“But still, a glistening pink dildo was your weapon of choice? Not your wand?”

“Shut up.” Harry whacked him in the arm with the dildo as his face flushed.


End file.
